


No Pain, You Gain

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Prompt Sports AU, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Alec won the game, so why then was he being punished?So of course I veered off a bit from full prompt, but when the bunny hits you got to roll with it, right?





	No Pain, You Gain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

They won, beating the Eagles 38 to 10! Alec threw for three touchdowns and one rushing touchdown. The pain in his body reminded him of every score, Alec refused to let the other team, or the reporters see that. Finishing interviews, he finally got to let out his moan of pain as coach approached. Grinning a little evilly, Alec thought, coach slapped him roughly on the shoulder. “Doc is waiting for you in the locker room, so shower and get your ass to see him.”

Alec groaned, “Come on coach, really? You called Doc!”

“You’re the superstar who thought it smart to dive into the endzone head first. Suck it up hotshot and get your ass to Doc.” Coach had no sympathy.

Alec sat on the exam table, wrapped in nothing but a towel. The door opened and he grimaced at the look Doc was giving him. “We won!” he said twirling a finger in the air and grinning with false cheer. The narrowing of Doc’s eyes had Alec’s grin turning to a scowl.

“Lay down on your stomach, Lightwood.” Was Doc’s only response.

With a moan of self-pity, knowing he was in for it now, Alec followed orders. His nose caught the scent of the Sandalwood oil and hands that usually warmed the oil first, dug into his lower back, right above his towel-covered ass. Alec yelped, partly due to the cold oil but mostly because the hands dug deeply, painfully, into his sore back. The deep pressure continued up his back to his shoulders, and what at first had been just pain gradually began to loosen his tight muscles.

Those hands worked out every kink, every knot, and all Alec’s soreness until his body started to react in another way. Now Alec’s moans were pleasure filled instead of pain filled. Doc’s hands glided down his shoulders to work on both arms, paying particular attention to Alec’s 10 million dollar throwing arm. Alec didn’t bother censoring his moans, or his hips as he sought to press his erection deeper into the table. Doc’s massages always turned him on!

Doc didn’t say a word, just moved on to Alec’s legs. Alec was so hard he was surprised he didn’t poke a hole through the exam table! He barely registered the cold air that hit his ass as Doc threw back the towel. The sharp, hard slap on said ass though had Alec letting out a sharp, “Hey!” Swinging his legs around and sitting up on the cold plastic, Alec shifted the towel so that his hard on was fully displayed. He watched in disbelief as Doc’s moved towards the door. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Doc?”

Turning back, Doc raised a brow and deliberately ignored Alec’s hard on. “During work hours I’m only responsible for your sports related injuries.”

Alec’s ‘Magnus!’ only got him a wave and a ‘see you at home, Alexander.” Looking down at his now wilting dick, Alec pouted. All pain and no gain indeed!


End file.
